1. Field
An exemplary embodiment relates to a plasma display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display apparatus includes a plasma display panel and a driver. The plasma display panel includes discharge cells partitioned by barrier ribs. When the driver supplies a driving signal to an electrode of the plasma display panel, a discharge occurs inside the discharge cell depending on the driving signal. The discharge excites a phosphor inside the discharge cell and allows the phosphor to emit light.
The plasma display apparatus represents a gray scale by a combination of subfields. More specifically, the plasma display apparatus emits light to the outside during each subfield and a gray scale is represented by a sum of the quantity of light emitted to the outside during each subfield.
Each subfield includes a reset period, an address period, and a sustain period. Wall charges are uniformly distributed inside all the discharge cells of the plasma display panel during the reset period. The discharge cells to emit light are selected during the address period. The selected discharge cells emit light during the sustain period.
The driver of the plasma display apparatus has to stably supply the driving signals so as to drive the plasma display panel.